


Like the Desert Waiting for Rain

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Waiting, one naked one clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Shiro's been out doing diplomatic things; Keith's been waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts), [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/gifts).



> inspired by [this artwork](http://nosotrys.tumblr.com/post/150483878691/that-red-black-aesthetic) and a twitter conversation about it. title from "turn me on" by nina simone.

When Shiro gets back from his turn at diplomacy with Allura and Coran, he flicks on the lights and starts to undo the buttons of his collar.

"Welcome back," says Keith, and Shiro jumps.

"Keith!" he says, then, when his eyes adjust to the light, "You're naked!"

"Yup." Keith steps closer -- prowls, almost -- and Shiro is blindsided for a moment by how beautiful he is, the play of his hard-earned muscles under his smooth skin. "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Shiro kind of likes that idea. "What were you thinking about?"

"This," Keith says. He splays one hand on the back of Shiro's head, where the freshly-buzzed stubble makes it extra sensitive, and pulls his head down for a deep, hard kiss.

"That's a good thought," Shiro says breathlessly, running his knuckles down the line of Keith's spine to the small of his back, to make him shiver.

"This, too," Keith adds. He puts his palms flat on Shiro's chest and shoves him backwards, towards the bed. Shiro backs up willingly, letting Keith put him where he wants him: back against the wall, legs up on the bed, still fully dressed. Then he gets a lapful of naked Keith, kissing him and grinding on him filthily.

God, how did he get this lucky? He wraps his Galra hand around Keith's waist and grins up at him, smugly, when he shudders at the touch of cool metal on his hot, bare skin. The look Keith gives him back manages to be full of both tenderness and lust, and it's the most wonderful sight Shiro has ever seen.

Shiro strokes the sweet curve of Keith's ass with his human hand, and oh, that's a nice surprise. "You got ready for me?" he asks, running one finger through the slick on Keith's rim. "The whole time I was making polite small talk, you were fingering your ass open?"

Keith moans -- he has a real thing for Shiro using language stronger than "quiznak." "Damn right," he says, grinding down harder. "Just thought of you all buttoned-up and -- God, so _nice_ \-- and thought about riding your cock into the fucking sunset."

Shiro can feel himself blushing and getting even harder at the same time. "That, uh, that sounds really good," he manages to say.

"Mmm, I hoped you'd say that." Keith leans back onto his heels and digs a condom out from between the bed and the mattress. "Take your dick out."

He doesn't need to be told twice; he undoes his fly and shoves his pants and underwear down below his ass. Keith rolls the condom on and gets up onto his knees, then slowly, slowly starts to sink down.

Shiro desperately wants to take Keith by the hips and slam him down, shove home into his perfect ass, but he's better than that; he has self-control. He just gazes up into Keith's dark violet eyes and lets him take what he wants, at his own pace.

Keith bites his lower lip and eases the rest of the way down, taking Shiro in to the root. "Shiro," he says softly.

"Keith," Shiro says back, and kisses the hollow of his throat. He starts to move, then, just slow rocks of his hips at first, then faster and deeper, until -- "Oh, fuck," Shiro gasps -- he's actually _bounding_ on his cock, like a dream. "Oh, fuck, Keith!"

"That's it," Keith says, leaning down to scrape his teeth along the side of Shiro's neck. "I want you to let go."

"I can't," he says. "I can't do that to you."

Keith bites him a little harder, where his neck meets his shoulder, and he cries out. "Yes, you can," Keith says. "I can take it. Give it to me."

" _Keith,_ " he says, like a curse and a prayer, and starts to thrust up into the hot clasp of his body. "Tell me if I hurt you --"

"I will," Keith says, "you won't, Shiro, give it to me, _please_ \--"

It's the "please" that does him in. Shiro buries his face in Keith's chest and drives up into him, marking his soft skin with his teeth, letting everything go but how much he wants Keith, needs him, loves him.

"Shiro, _Shiro,_ " Keith is saying, "that's it, give it up, I want it all --" He spills onto their chests with a muffled shout. Shiro bends his head to taste it -- sweet, Keith is sweet everywhere, even though he doesn't think he is -- and Keith drags his head up to kiss him.

He comes so hard that the world shimmers away, everything but Keith's lips on his disappearing.

***

Afterwards, when Shiro comes back to himself, he finds Keith sprawled on top of him on his stomach, drooling on Shiro's chest, out like a light. He feels languid and good, and Keith hasn't gone anywhere. He strokes Keith's hair, and Keith mumbles in his sleep, pressing his mouth clumsily to Shiro's skin, and then quieting again.

Yeah, things are pretty good.


End file.
